Those Lips
by thebrokencradle
Summary: Based off of Lemuria09's comic pages: Megatron is fantasizing about a certain Autobot. More specifically his lips. It's only a few steps before his fantasies become reality.


_**Those Lips**_

"_**I would rather have had one breath of her hair, one kiss from her mouth, one touch of her hand, than eternity without it."**_

_**Nicholas Cage, City of Angels**_

He really should have been listening to Shockwave give his report on exactly why his position had been compromised and he had been forced to murder the Magnus – allowing that idiot Sentinel to gain the position of Autobot leader.

But he was looking at and listening to far more desirable things.

The young Optimus Prime was talking with his medic as they walked through the park, the older red and white mech grousing about something while Prime laughed and smiled, shaking his head as he listened to the crotchety old medic. That laugh was wonderful, those lips were even more glorious, so smooth and full and utterly perfect. The recording was hardly enough to satisfy the tyrant, but he kept it, along with several others, buried and encrypted within his processors.

Megatron had to wonder as he sat in his throne, had to wonder how they would taste. Blitzwing had come up to him once, cackling and in Random mode, grabbed his shoulder and asked – in the lewdest possible way – that if Optimus Prime was an icecream, what flavor would he be? Megatron thought about that question now and he smirked. The young Prime would be sweet and smooth with a bit of a tang to it but still taste fresh. Megatron tried to think of a flavor of the sticky organic substance that would be Optimus' taste. It was some sort of fruit… Strawberry? Yes, sweet, ripe strawberries and cream.

Megatron purred deeply as he thought of tasting those full, plump lips, feeling them pressing against his own. He could almost see the young Prime, whithering and moaning, staring up at him, optics dim and lips parted, whispering in that wonderfully smooth voice of his,

"My liege…" Primus this fantasy was better than expected. It sounded like the Prime was right next to him, that light Icaon accent tinting his words. "My liege, are you listening to me?"

Wait… Optimus didn't have an Icaonian accent… He was from Tyger Pax… Megatron's optics lighted slightly and he saw that Shockwave was looking at him with concern,

"Oh, yes, continue, Shockwave." Megatron murmured, already lost once more to the fantastic thoughts of Optimus Prime as his captive.

"Lord Megatron!" Shockwave scowled as he was interrupted by the mammoth Lugnut, the two cyclopses glaring at one another before Lugnut continued. "Blitzwing and I return bearing a gift!"

"What could you two dim-wits have possibly dug up on this dirtball to appease my better nature?" Megatron asked, growling as his fantasies were interrupted.

"We bear the leader of the Earth Autobots, Optimus Prime!" Lugnut gestured to the doorway where Blitzwing was standing with a wriggling, struggling Optimus Prime. Optimus was gagged, effectively cutting off his cries and noises as he was dumped on the floor rather unceremoniously, landing on his side, a leg twisted at an uncomfortable angle and another one thrown over the steps to Megatron's throne. Optimus grunted and struggled to right himself, offering the Decepticons in the room a wonderful variety of views of his aft and interfacing panel.

"Take him to the Brig, hang him up, boys." Megatron rumbled, smirking as he watched Optimus' optics widen, the blue orbs looking like they would pop out without his optic ridges to support them. As the young mech was dragged off Shockwave resumed his rather lengthy and detailed report, Megatron returning to his fantasies, though this time, he would be able to act on them…

Optimus hung, dangling off the floor helplessly, arms above his head, attached to low-power stasis cuffs, struggling so beautifully that Megatron had to wonder why he hadn't done this before. He instantly stopped, thighs and legs trembling minutely when he saw Megatron looming in the doorway.

"Megatron!" He gasped, dangling like a piece of meat about to be carved by a butcher, limp and deathly still.

"Don't stop on my account." Megatron chuckled, circling Optimus with a smirk. "You struggle so beautifully."

"What do you want?" Optimus tried to put up a façade of confidence, but the effect was ruined by his trembling lips and voice.

"Nothing that we both won't enjoy." Megatron murmured, approaching the younger mech. The moment he touched a smooth, thick, trembling, deliciously tender thigh Optimus flinched and his face mask snapped into place. Megatron frowned in disappointment. He pressed his fingers against the seam of the mask, Optimus flinching away. "Now don't be like that, sweetspark…" Megatron murmured, licking at the thin metal as a hand slid down to pull Optimus' aft forward, their codpieces grinding together to create delicious friction. Optimus gasped and moaned, writhing as Megatron's chestplate, hot from arousal and slicked by coolant, pressed to his own windshields.

"Remove your faceplate, Optimus." Megatron ordered, licking the metal languidly.

"N-no…" Optimus whimpered, struggling and flinching away, body trembling gently.

"Don't make me hurt you…" The very real threat was followed by a sharp nip to the top of the mask, right where it met Optimus' nasal ridge.

"Oh! Oh… Oh Primus…" Optimus offlined his optics, trembling as a loud click reverberated around them, his mask peeling back to reveal his panting face, flushed with energon and streaming coolant. A particularly fat bead of coolant dribbled from Optimus' helm, down his nasal ridge and upper lip to settle in the small dip in his lower lip.

"Mm…" Megatron stroked his thumb over those full, luscious lips, Optimus whimpering at the contact, trembling even harder than before. "Precious…" Megatron murmured, diving down to capture those wonderful lips in a soft kiss, cupping Optimus' helm and deepening the kiss after a few moments, their mouths melding together perfectly.

Optimus moaned and gasped when Megatron nipped his lower lip, swiping his glossa over the bitemarks to appease the younger mech into opening, his free hand moving to Optimus' waist, tracing the black metal there.

"Me-mega… Tron…" Optimus managed between heated kisses, Megatron pulling away with a soft pop to snatch the younger mech's lower lip between his own, sucking and nibbling like a delicious candy.

He was right, the young Autobot was sweet. Sweet like an Energon cooler with unaged oil and thick lubricant mixed into it to thicken it and sweeten it to a point of perfection.

The larger mech fingered Optimus' panel, the Prime squirming and whimpering as his panel was coaxed open, a large finger being introduced to his port slowly. He gasped and moaned, pulling his mouth away from Megatron's to bite his lip until it bled, the energon trailing down his chin slowly as he trembled and rocked his hips against the firm finger. Megatron smirked, flicking at the Prime's pert aft, pulling his aft plating back to reveal another, smaller, access port.

Optimus gasped and struggled with renewed vigor, trying to kick Megatron away. He managed to get a pede between their waists and tried to push off from there, but Megatron grabbed his ankle, pulling his leg so that it was draped over his shoulder, the other leg soon being dragged up there as well. Optimus whimpered as Megatron stroked over his two ports, his spike covering peeling back as he became hard, lubricant leaking from his spike and ports slowly. Megatron purred as he rubbed his fingers in the fluids, smearing them across silvery thighs and gapping ports before thrusting two fingers into Optimus' interfacing port. The flexible walls clenched and Optimus gasped, arching and instinctively tensing at the intrusion.

"Relax…" Megatron murmured, rubbing and scissoring his fingers within the Prime, rubbing his free hand over Optimus' spike and aft port in turn.

"Uhnn…" Optimus whined, rocking back and forth and – Primus – Megatron would have never pinned him for the vocal type. Whines, keens, gasps, moans, groans, screams and stuttered out Cybertronian, English and Gaelic curses flew from the Prime's luxurious lips and Megatron kissed them firmly, swallowing those cries and pleas as he fingered the younger mech. Finally, when lubricant was gushing from the smaller mech's port, Megatron removed his own codpiece and buried his spike within the Prime.

Optimus froze, mouthing silently at the ceiling for a moment before he began to moan and scream again in agony-ecstacy, unable to distinguish the two as he was thrust into firmly.

Overload came far too soon for Megatron's liking, knocking the Prime offline and sending Megatron stumbling forward, breaking the chain on accident and slamming the smaller mech's back into the nearby wall. The warlord huffed and heaved through his vents, the rattling of fans filling the silence as Optimus hung limp in his arms, head lolling strutlessly as he dangled still several feet from the ground.

Megatron smirked and maneuvered the body in his arms so that he was carrying the smaller mech in a bridal style, kicking open the door and carrying the offline mech to his quarters, glad that none of his subordinates saw him as he opened the door with a databurst. He laid the colorful form on his berth and settled down next to it, smirking as he kissed those full lips one last time before cycling down into recharge.

**AN: The wonderfull, glorious, absolutely lavishing Lemuria09 .com/ allowed me the priviledge of making a fanfic and video out of her two-part comic "Those Lips". Be sure to remove the spaces from the links.**

**Page 1: http:// lemuria09. / gallery/#/ d2pdya2**

**Page 2: http:// lemuria09. /art/Those-lips-2- 165038114?q= gallery%3ALemuria09% 2F24350626&qo=0**

**And here is the video I made of the comics: http:// www. youtube. com/watch?v=7d _w0D2KkhE**

**Comment on her stuff, please! She is awesome!**


End file.
